Forbidden Voices
by Daydreamer0628
Summary: Little outcast, Callaby Jones, was nothing but an average teen. She didn't have many friends, but she had her wits and that was enough for her. After all the trouble she gets into, she's advised to get a hobby or job. Thus, she finds a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. And what job, you say? Oh, the night shift, of course! Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

I glared at Principal Simms, who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Callaby, it's you're senior year. I don't know how you did it. But. Did you _really_ have to hack our school system and change the name?" I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't even that bad-"

"You renamed it 'Donkey Butt'. I find it HIGHLY immature and I am very unamused, along with the school board. You got one more chance, Callaby. One more slip up, and you won't be able to graduate-"

I stood up, outraged. "But what about the kids who had water balloons full of soapy water, throwing them at people! And remember Jeremy? The kid who's allergic to latex? His mom was gonna SUE THE SCHOOL! And the kids didn't even get punished for it!"

"Just...get out of my office before I suspend you, Miss Jones." He put his glasses back on and looked down at his computer, which faced opposite of me. I stood up and stormed out of the office, just ready to go home.

Fortunately, the bell rang for school to be let out.

Unfortunately, the same bell rang for a rather unpleasant group of students to leave class.

"Hey, _**W**_ _allaby_!" The other teens giggled and laughed at their stupid name for me.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the building. _Stupid jerks_.

My next destination was home, where I promptly pulled a box of pizza out of the freezer and stuck it in the oven. I walked over to the cabinets of our little home and found some snacks. Doritos sound good with pizza. I grabbed the bag and began munching on them, still waiting on the pizza in the oven.

I looked at the newspaper on the counter. Mom must have came home during her lunch break today. I shrugged and picked it up and just so happened to glance at the job hiring section.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Reading it more, I found out that it was a night shift, 12-6 AM. Nice. It wasn't a very good pay, only $4 an hour, and it also seemed very creepy. But it was a job I could possibly tolerate if needed. Obviously, I wasn't good with people so jobs like waitressing and being a cashier were out of the question.

The oven dinged just as mom walked through the front door. Upon smelling pizza, I heard her sigh. "Pizza for supper _again_ , Callaby?"

"Yeah?" I said it as in "duh".

She sighs and places her stuff on the counter. "The principal called me at work today."

"Look, Mom. I-" she held up her hand to stop me. "I know what you're doing, Callaby. You're trying to fit in with the other kids and get them to like you. I know. The school counselor talked to me and said she thinks it would be nice if you found something to put your energy into, maybe to mellow you out. Maybe a sport or a job or something?" She gave me a hopeful look and I scoffed. "Sports are _not_ my thing-" I wasn't fat, I just couldn't run or anything because of my leg. "-but I did see a job that I could probably do."

"Oh, is it the waitressing job at Wally's Cafe? I heard they get good tips-" I shook my head. It dawned on her when she realized what job I was talking about, and her facial expressed drooped to one of disgust. "Oh, Cally. You're not really wanting to work there, are you?"

"It's that or nothing. You of all people should know that I'm not social enough for a job like waitressing. Plus, I may even be able to get a little extra on the side if I can help fix up the animatronics and get them looking more presentable. Supposedly, they've had a lot of complaints about the condition of the characters." She scrunched up her face. "But, that could be dangerous. Remember when I stopped taking you there because of-"

"That could have been just a short in his circuit, or maybe even the kids fault. I'm almost positive that he didn't bite her on purpose." She sighed. "If you're really serious about this job-" she gave a small half-hearted smile. "-then I guess I could let you take a shot at it. You're a smart girl, I'm sure I'm just overreacting. It's Monday, so why don't you go ahead and give them a call?" I nodded and decided to call them when I finished my pizza. At least if I did get the job then I would have plenty of time to catch up on sleep after school.

An hour later, about 5:30 PM, I was entering the numbers of the pizzeria into the phone. It rang twice before it was answered by a man's voice.

"Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

I cleared my throat. "Hello, this is Callaby Jones. Um-I'm calling for the night guard job in the newspaper ad."

"Oh, really! Well, in that case, consider yourself already hired. You can start tonight." My eyes bulged in surprise. "R-really? Already?" "Yes, Miss Jones. Come in around 11 and I'll show you around, does that sound okay?"

"Sure! I-I'll be there!"

"Okay. Have a good evening, Miss Jones." "You too."

I hung up the phone and just sat there. That was a little odd, they just hired me right off the bat without even knowing who I am. The budget cut, maybe? Could be. I mean, if they're really that desperate for a night guard, it would make more sense. It still seems odd, though.

"So what did they say?" Mom asked as she sat at the dining room table.

"Well, I uh- I got the job." She nearly spit out her coffee. "Already? Wow. They must have been really desperate." I nodded. "Yeah, I thought the same thing. I start tonight." She rose her eyebrows in shock. And then nodded. "Okay. Maybe it won't be too bad." I shrugged.

"I guess I'll find out tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

I had to walk to the pizzeria, since my mom was obviously not going to drive me here in the middle of the night. As she had told me, "It's you're choice. Now all of it is your responsibility."

I met the boss just outside the building. How professional. "Ah, you must be Miss Callaby Jones." I nodded and put on a fake smile. "In the flesh." His eyes darkened for a second before they went back to normal. "I'm Mr. Vincent Jax. Welcome to the job. Here's a map of the building-" he handed me a folded up piece of paper. "And there should be a recording on the phone to explain the job better." I nodded. "And I'll need you to sign this contract right here." He handed me a pen and held out a paper, which I quickly signed beside the red X. "It's official now. You've got the job!" "Thanks, Vincent." He tipped his hat with an eerie smirk on his face. "Have a killer night, Miss Jones."

I walked inside the building and glanced at the animatronics. _They look a bit creepy in the dark..._ I shrugged it off and made my way to the office, adjusting my stuffed book-bag over my shoulder.

The office was as expected. Creepy posters and cobwebs everywhere, a desk, a computer chair with a ripped cushion, an obnoxious fan, and a creepy cupcake. Well, maybe the last thing _wasn't_ expected, but it still didn't surprise me.

I had 10 more minutes to spare, so I went to the women's bathroom. The door creaked loudly, making me wince. They really needed to renovate the place. The bathroom was a mess, but it was tolerable. Barely.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I washed my hands. Dirty blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail, stormy grey eyes staring back at me, a freckle splattered nose, and my overall short stature compared to other objects in the bathroom. My shift would start at 12:00 and it was 11:57, so I had decided to head back to the office to listen to the stupid voicemail of directions that was prepared for me.

A minute ticked by as I leaned back in the chair, tablet in my lab. I was about to take another swig of my soda, but as I was doing so, the phone rang and startled me. Soda spurted out of my mouth and nose and onto my shirt and pants. "Dammit."

 **Riiinng**

Was someone calling me?

 **Riiinng**

Or maybe _that_ was the voicemail?

 _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night._

Sounds a bit nervous, huh? I snorted to myself. I'll admit, I am, too.

 _Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

Um...Okay?

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

 **What.**

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

They get a bit quirky? What is _that_ supposed to mean? Do they move around? Why was I not informed of this?

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. _What_?! I was started to get very nervous, hearing this. _Though, it may just be a prank. But the way this dude sounds, I highly doubt it. I hope I'm wrong._

I checked the time. 12:05.

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person._

Then what-

 _They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death._

Again, **WHAT.** Why am I even still here?

 _Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

I heard a noise in the kitchen. My eyes darted around the room quickly as my breathing started to pick up pace. Oh, god. What if they come in here?

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

"Shit. Bonnie's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

I was freaking out after that recording. My body would spasm at every single sound, leaving me with frantic thoughts and shot nerves. I kept an eye on the bunny though, he seemed to keep to the left side of the building. So far, he hasn't come any closer than the hallway.

I checked the stage area again, and to my horrified shock, the chicken was also missing.

"Oh my. Oh my. Where's chick chick? **Where's the chicken?** "

I started to pant when I couldn't find her. It was 4:47, and I had finally spotted her in the kitchen. If she could just stay there, everything would be okay. Hopefully.

The camera buzzed out before coming back to a clear picture again. The feminine bird character was right in front of the camera. I had to grab the chair with my free hand to stop myself from falling out of the chair. Mouth open, revealing to sets of teeth. One artificial while the other looked...human.

That was horrible.

As I was trying to calm down, I realized the battery percentage and my panic skyrocketed. It was now 5:12 and I only had 10% battery left. _Okay, I can do this._

I put the tablet down for a few minutes to save power. But then after a while I decided that I _needed_ to know where those animatronics were. I couldn't hear them anymore.

So I checked the cameras as quickly as I could. I found Bonnie, who was in the supply closet for some reason or another. But then a horrifying realization occurred to me. I could not find Chica anywhere.

I stood on trembling knees and slowly crept toward the left door and turned on the light. Nothing there. Then I inched my way across to the other side of the room, my heart pounding in my ears. This was like a horror game. Except this was-this was real!

I finally switched the light on and was nearly unable to keep a strangled cry from tumbling from my dry lips. There she was, standing there, mouth wide open. The screech that came from the animatronic was deafening. I, myself, screamed in fright. My hand moved faster than I ever thought it would, slamming down on the button to close the door. The chicken was almost crushed by the magnetic door.

I scrambled to my seat and checked the time and battery. If it wasn't such a serious situation, I would've laughed at my reflection on the screen. My battery was at 7% and decreasing, I still had 24 minutes left in that horrific place. I didn't think I could possibly make it, no. I could hear Chica banging on the door and Bonnie walking down the hall toward the other door. In a burst of adrenaline, I went with my last option.

The air vents.

I slammed my hand on the other door button before Bonnie could get inside. It slammed shut, decreasing my battery even more.

"Okay, six percent left. C'mon, c'mon."

I stood on top of the desk to reach the vent. Of course, with me being too short, I still couldn't reach.

"Oh, for the love of-"

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

I gulped and moved faster, grabbing a couple of thick books to boost my height on the desk. While doing so, I noticed the little cupcake sitting on my desk, and for some odd reason I felt that I needed to bring it with me. Whatever. I snatched it up and put it in the middle pocket of my navy blue hoodie.

Four percent left.

I finally reached the vent and was able to pull off the cover. I slid it inside and grabbed the sides of my vent, getting ready to quietly climb. I didn't want to risk letting them know where I was at.

Three percent left.

I grunted as I pulled myself up, the vent was dusty and caused the inside to be slick. My legs kicked frantically as I tried to heave myself of into the opening.

Two percent left.

I was finally able to pull myself up into the vent, and I scrambled to find the vent and put it back over the cover. If the power went out, I didn't want them to see me. At all. I checked the tablet again.

One percent left, and it was 5:54. Six freaking minutes left.

I took a deep breath of air. Everything seemed to still in anticipation of what was bound to happen tonight. I just hoped I could hold out in here for ten minutes. And prayed to whatever god was out there that I wouldn't die in this place.

My eyes focused on the battery percentage in the corner as it finally dropped to zero percent. A few moments later, a loud shutter rattled throughout the buildings, the doors lifted, and the lights went out. I held my breath as I watched them run into the room. In the dark, their eyes glowed eerily, and everything they looked at was illuminated.

I could see them looking around in confusion, if they could feel that. It was an odd sight, really. Because the way the moved or looked sometimes seemed _so human._ It was kind of creepy, honestly, and I couldn't help the shiver that went up my spine.

Then I thought I heard a voice. In confusion, I looked back down through the vent.

"There."

My eyes widened in fear. Did he just-oh, **no**. The purple bunny had his arm outstretched upward, with one of his robotic fingers pointed at the vent, at _me._

My breathing picked up pace as the bear climbed up on the table.

No. No. No.

I scrambled backward in the vent just as a brown paw/hand reached inside, only to find that I had backed up to a dead end. I had climbed in on the wrong side.

A horrid screamed scrambled up my throat and left my lips. I kicked my feet at the hand reaching for me, trying to push myself further away. For a moment, I thought that I might die from a heart attack instead. But I knew that wasn't the case when the bear finally got a hold on my ankle. My heart felt like it may have trembled. _This is it. This is where it all ends._

And he let go.

I slumped in relief as the bell dinged for 6:00. My shift was over. I wasn't caught. Almost, but I didn't get caught. I wasn't tortured. I wasn't stuffed into an animatronic suit.

I was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

My brain barely even registered anything as the school day flew by. Though, the odd looks people gave me when they called me by that horrific nickname and got no response out of me, those looks didn't go unnoticed. I was pretty much scarred, all because of those stupid animatronics.

But I knew what I was going to do. I was going to storm right into that building and tell the boss that _I'm_ not working there anymore. To tell him how wrong he was for putting me in the position to be _murdered_ by those stupid animatronics. How dare he! I was furious.

Then the time came. I walked all the way from my school and to the pizzeria, my hands balled up in fists so tight that my knuckles had started turning white. The cool, light drizzle of rain calmed my nerves somewhat. My favorite navy blue hoodie was slightly damp, and my black skinny jeans were a little less damp. My hair was up in a ponytail, natural waves bounced as I walked while stray bangs tickled my face.

I slammed the door open as I walked in, making a few customers and staff glance at me. I gave them the 'look' and they turned back to what they were doing. My blue orbs laid upon the animatronics singing on stage and I tensed a little. The same animatronics that had nearly murdered me last night. For a moment I pondered over whether there was a way I could fix that or not.

My eyes finally spotted my boss, standing amongst a group of kids. A certain dark aura danced around him, making me feel uneasy, but I had to confront him and quit my job.

" , sir. May I have a word with you?" I asked as politely as I could. This man may have nearly gotten me killed, but I was raised to do my best to stay calm and polite no matter what the situation. Which, hardly ever turns out in my favor. But I try.

He grinned, almost maliciously. _Seriously, what is wrong with this dude_? "Of course, Callaby. This way."

I followed him to his office which, by the way, really needed to be cleaned. The musty, old smell filled my nostrils as I stepped through the door. My eyes watered, and my nose scrunched up in disgust. It _really_ needed a good scrubbing. All over. Papers were stacked as high as me on his desk, and old styrofoam coffee cups were scattered everywhere. He must have had some late nights or something.

I glared down at the said man. "I want to quit." To my utter shock and anger, he laughed. He laughed so hard he was wheezing, and then wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye. "Oh, my. That's funny, darlin. But you can't do that." He said haughtily as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk, crossing them one ankle over the other. My eyes narrowed at him. "And why not?" He chuckled a little.

"Well, you see Miss Callaby. That contract you signed, clearly states that you have to work here at least 5 days before you can quit. It _also_ states that you are not to speak to anyone of the occurrences during your shift. So you can't go running back to your mommy and telling her about what's happening. If you do so, **bad** things will happen."

Was that a threat? My bewildered expression reflected off the small picture frame behind him. "So what am I supposed to do? I can't make it five nights with those-those _things_ after me! They'll kill me!" He smirked. "Well, Miss Callaby. I suggest you figure something out. Oh, and another thing. You will be held accountable if anything bad happens to those animatronics. Have a good night."

He practically shoved me out of his office and slammed the door. My small fists balled up once again, in anger, as I ran to the old bathroom.

I stood in front of the old cracked mirror, looked at my watering eyes. I was angry and scared. Angry that he was doing this to me. Out of all people, _why_ a petite seventeen year old. I was hardly able to defend myself against people, much less some solid, seven-eight feet tall animatronics. And scared because there was actually a high possibility that I would not be alive by the end of the week. And I was practically threatened into silently keeping this job. Of course, it had to be Callaby Jones that this happened to. Me. The girl who had the most abnormal life on the whole planet. Why didn't he just hire some big bulky dude? Or hire a new mechanic to fix the dangerous animatronics? This was preposterous.

My feet shuffled as I dragged myself home that evening to take a nap. Just to wake up and have to deal with those deadly robots again. Great.

When I finally got home, I went straight up to my bedroom for a nap and completely ignored the delicious smell of lasagna in the oven. It was tempting, but sleep was even more so. I sighed as I laid down on the soft queen size mattress. My fingers drowsily fiddling with a stray string that was protruding from the corner of my green and black comforter. A few thoughts swept across my mind, some lingered longer than others, one in particular had me really thinking. I wondered if I could help those animatronics. They were different, they interacted like actual people. As if they actually had a personality, and I couldn't help but believe that they did. Soon I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I let out a long and exhausted yawn, and my eyes fluttered close. Within a matter of minutes, I was out like a light.

I didn't want to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood outside of the pizzeria. My favorite navy blue hoodie was once again clothed on me, a dark grey tank top underneath it. Instead of jeans, I wore a pair of black leggings along with my black, worn out lace up boots that stopped just above my ankles.

My breath fogged in front of me in the cool night air. I stood in the light provided by a nearby lamp post outside the pizzeria. It was 10:27, I decided to at least get here early enough to clean the animatronics a little. Maybe, they wouldn't look so creepy. And maybe it would help get on their good side, though I doubted it.

I shook the snow off me and walked inside, greeted by the slightly warmer air and the lingering smell of pizza. A small ghost of a small danced upon my lips but soon disappeared when I saw the mascots on the stage. Instantly, I got to work.

I got some cleaning supplies out of the janitors closet and hauled all of it into the dining room. I tapped my chin, thinking. Then I decided I would work on Chica, ladies first! Pizza sauce and sticky candy contents were stuck on her beak and in her feathers. Washing the plate and cupcake she held was pretty easy. I scrubbed on her beak mostly though, it was filthy. Either the moving animatronic was trying to eat pizza during her nights in the kitchen or some kid tried to force feed her. Along with that was this horrid smell that came from inside her. She had a second pair of teeth, I didn't know what it was for. And didn't want to know. My nose scrunched up in distaste and I grabbed a bottle of perfume beside me. "Knew this would come in handy."

I stood back and admired my work. She was clean and it only took about twenty minutes. I was hoping it would be the same with the others. I started on Freddy next, and hummed a tune while cleaning him. Eventually, I was lowly singing to myself, and kind of to the animatronics as well.

"No sleep, today~

Can't even rest when the sun's down.

No time, there's not enough.

And nobody's watching me now."

I gently rubbed the washcloth over Freddy's face, cleaning it of the specks of dried pizza sauce and cheese.

"When we were children, we'd play

Out in the streets just dipped in fate.

When we were children we'd say

That we don't know the meaning of."

I moved over to Bonnie.

"Fear, Fear,

Fear~

We don't know the meaning of."

I sung the song slowly as I finished cleaning his guitar, and I also tuned some of the strings that had obviously not been tuned for a long time. I'm sure it would sound a lot better when he played it now. When I was finally finished, I walked to the area where I saw the purple curtain on the camera. The curtain looked old and dingy. There was a sign in front that said 'Out Of Order'. I shrugged and walked in anyways. It couldn't be that bad, right?

Wrong.

The smell was enough to make me want to leave, but my curiosity halted me when I saw an animatronic sitting in the corner. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was an animatronic fox. He was ripped in multiple places, his endoskeleton showing, and was adorned in a pirate costume.

"Aw, man. I wonder if they'll let me fix you up. You could be back out on the stage again." I pondered it. What if he would come wandering out at night, too? My eyebrows furrowed. Maybe he wouldn't, if I fixed him.

"If-If you do move. P-Please go easy o-on me." I used my rag to wipe the dust off his face. I would have to clean him tomorrow.

"Ten minutes until my shift starts. Better get to the office." I glanced at the animatronics on stage. They stood, not moving. And I waved at them.

"Yeah. Looks like you guys have to deal with me for the rest of the week." I gave a two finger salute. "May the odds be ever against me." And I walked to the office.

I was greeted with yet another disturbing voicemail. The guy-let's just call him ' _phone guy'-_ anyways, the guy seemed more nervous in his second night voicemail, which consequently caused _me_ to be more nervous.

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

I scoffed. Yeah, 'congrats'.

" _I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."_

It was said, almost in a tone like 'well, on the bright side, Freddy will most likely not be the one to kill you!'

 _I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

The voicemail cut off and I sighed. "Yeah, talk to you soon." I muttered back, quietly.

Bonnie was the first to move. And he moved rather quickly. I was shocked when I saw him in the kitchen, going through stuff.

"What is he doing?"

Soon Chica was in there, and they looked like they were...arguing? Oh my, they have a thought process. Great.

They moved from room to room together, and even Freddy moved a couple of times. They didn't show up at my office for a long time, obviously looking for something.

"What is he looking for?"

Maybe his filth? I laughed. I wonder if they even knew I cleaned them. Or maybe it doesn't even matter to them if they're clean or not. I looked at the camera on the stage, and saw Freddy there, looking off into the distance. "Sup, Fred's." The camera buzzed out, and came back clear. This time he was staring at the camera, along with Bonnie and Chica who magically appeared. I cringed from the creepiness.

"That's lovely."

The camera buzzed again, and when it showed the picture, Freddy was once again by himself. Staring at the dining room again. I heard a loud clanging noise and nearly fell out of my chair. I scrambled to the left door and shut it, just in time, too. Bonnie was screeching and banging on the door.

Next I ran to the right door, where Chica was standing at the window. "Oh, my." I slammed my hand down on the door button and it shut, leaving me with 54% percent battery at 4:07 AM. Chica started screeching also.

"God, what do you want?!"

I started flipping through the cameras again. They were angry, and about what? I had no idea. But obviously they think that I did something.

I looked at the stage and noticed something. Chica's cupcake was sitting on the stage, but Bonnie's guitar was nowhere to be seen. That's when I realized-

"I-I'm sorry!" I yelled as I ran to the left door. "I didn't mean to misplace your guitar! I was cleaning it, and I placed it on one of the chairs at the front of the dining room! That's where it's at!" A few seconds later, I could hear both pairs of feet take off running.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. My adrenaline had spiked, leaving alert and energized. After a couple of minutes, I let the doors up. I watched on the camera as Bonnie finally found his guitar and inspected it. He then began strumming tunes I had never heard before, and Chica stayed in the dining room, listening. It was peaceful for half an hour, as I listened to the melodious tunes flow into my office.

"Maybe they aren't so bad after all."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school was the same as any other. I went to all seven of my classes. Biology II, Art, Journalism, Advanced Math. Then it was time for lunch. Then I finished with the rest of my classes, English IIV, French II, and World History.

Just before I left the school building, though, the hoodie of my jacket was yanked by a slender pale hand. "Where do you think you're going, **W** allaby?" I sneered at the nickname and was about to reply before I was oh so rudely interrupted by a fist to my face. I didn't have time to register what happened when I felt myself being roughly pushed to the ground, hitting my hip against the wall, _hard._ The sound of my body hitting the wall echoed through the hallway. I could faintly see someone going through my bag from the corner of my eye.

"I'll be taking this."

And thus, I would have to rewrite my questions and answers for Chapter 9 in my 7th class. Thanks, Alesus.

I groggily got up from the floor and walked over to my bag, picking it up and slinging it over my shoulder as it was before. I wiped the blood from my mouth and lip onto the sleeve of my jacket.

"Jerks."

Fortunately, my mother wasn't there when I got home. Meaning, she would be working late and I would have plenty of time to formulate an excuse for my injury. She wouldn't believe me if I told her what actually happened, because she fully believed that Alesus was such a sweet girl and wouldn't do anything like that. Mom was wrong. But I couldn't make her believe that. I could just say I walked into the gym at the wrong time.

I walked up to my bedroom after grabbing an ice pack, and I laid on the bed for a much needed nap. I reached into the pocket of my hoodie, and pulled out a familiar cupcake. "I feel like you need some fresh air." The cupcake, maybe it was my imagination, but it cuddled up to me. A small warm feeling swelled in my belly. I wasn't used to anything touching me affectionately, so it was kind of new. But...I liked it. I smiled. Maybe I would keep him. Within minutes, the pain had numbed and I was sound asleep.

I had a startling wake up call, hearing my ringtone go off. "Monster" by Skillet was playing, and very loudly, too. I groggily grabbed the phone. "Yes?"

"Hey, Sweetheart. Just called to let you know I'm working late tonight. There's a 10 dollar bill on the counter if you wanna order pizza. Or chocolate chip waffles on the freezer if you want those." I grinned, sleepily. "Okay. Thanks, Mom." "Don't be late to work. Love you!" "Love you, too." And she hung up. It was 10:37. That meant I only had a little over an hour to get to work.

"Just you and me, bud." I put the cupcake back in my oversized hoodie, between my hoodie and shirt, and it began to snuggle into me again.

I warmed up a few chocolate chip waffles in the toaster and ate them. No syrup or anything, just the waffles. Then I brewed some coffee to take with me in my mini thermos. By the time I was ready to walk to work, it was 11:07. It only took ten minutes to walk to the pizzeria, so I would still have time to clean up Foxy.

As I was cleaning the fox animatronic, I noticed something. "Oh. Your jaw is unhinged.." I looked closer and realized, it was missing the screw that held in place. "I bet I can fix that. I'll be right back." As if the thing could understand me. But who knows? Maybe it could.

I ran to the spare parts room and looked around. I found a spare and looked at the jaw. "I'll just use the screw from this one." Me, being the weird person I was, I just so happened to have a miniature phillip-head screwdriver with me. Using that, I took the screw out, and was about to run back out to pirate cove when I stopped. A lump formed in my throat as I stared the fox right in the eyes. It seemed like I stood there for hours.

Finally, the fox moved. Using his hook, he tapped his jaw. "Y-you want me to fix it?" He nodded, his unhinged jaw swinging as he did. I gulped and stepped forward to fix it.

"Can you-um-can you talk?" My words were following by the sound of a horribly broken voice box. I cringed. "Heh. Okay. I guess I'll have to fix that, too." He tilted his head questioningly. I didn't say another word as I put his jaw back in place with the screw. Once I was finished, I took a step back.

"There we go."

He tapped at his jaw with his hook a couple of times. When it didn't move, he have a nod of approval and turned to leave. "Uh, wait! I need to clean you!" He turned around and looked at me with his expressionless gaze. I gulped and quickly grabbed my bucket and rag and got to cleaning him.

Out of all of them, he was the hardest to clean. Obviously, he had not been in working condition for quite a while and I felt a little bad for him. Did these animatronics ever get lonely? I put the rag down. "All done. I'll have that voice box fixed up for ya tomorrow." He gave another signal nod and retreated back into his cove. I guess he has pretty good word processing. I wondered if they all do.

Tonight I had decided that I was gonna have a little fun. These things would scare me no longer. Tonight, there would be a fun game of tag. Taser Tag.

When the clock struck 12, I sat there a couple of minutes to listen to the next voicemail.

 _"Hello, hello?"_

 _"_ Hello, Phone Guy."

" _Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

I nearly choked on the soda I was drinking, hearing him try to cover up the fact that not just one person, but multiple people have died here. Oh yeah, that's lovely.

" _Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

Oh, yeah. It _is_ about to get real tonight. With a nice game of Taser Tag, brought to you by the possible victim of Freddy Fazfuck herself. My thoughts were wildly sarcastic. I didn't know why, but decided to blame it on my brains way of coping with the horrific fact that I MIGHT DIE.

 _"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp."_

Oh, I wonder if that could be possible.

" _Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

I choked on my soda, once again. Wow, this guy is so naive and pessimistic at the same time. Good job on boosting my confidence in surviving, Phone Guy. (*cough* sarcasm *cough*)

 _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!"_

"Wonder what he means by the 'flip side'."

I bolted to the kitchen. Chica usually moved after an hour and was the only one to come to the kitchen. So this was relevantly a safe place to be for the time being.

An hour went by before I heard Chica coming toward the kitchen. I ran back to my office with my taser disguised as a flashlight. I peeped in the door.

No Bonnie.

I walked into the room, not even noticing the golden bear sprawled across my desk, propping his head up like a girl with his right foot angled upward in such a feminine fashion.

"Paint me like one of your French girls~"


	7. Chapter 7

I screamed and threw my flashlight at the bear. It smacked him in the forehead.

That was smart.

"Ow-what the-" I stood there, with owl eyes as I watched the bear actually experience pain. They're not supposed to be able to do that! Without wasting any more time, I bolted out of the room and down the west hall, toward the dining area.

I encountered Bonnie in the hallway, but before he could get his mechanical hands on my, I dove beneath him and scramble back to my feet, continuing my uneven sprint. As I tried to round a corner, the slippery bottom of my boots didn't hold and I went sliding.

Right smack into the wall.

My head experienced a very intimate interaction with the wall, and after I was already punched at school, it seemed to really rattle my brain. As I fell down to the floor, I heard what I wished I didn't hear. The sound of metal hitting the wall.

Just a few feet away, the golden bear from my office was doubled-over with laughter, one large paw was on his knee while the other was slapping against the wall. In the midst of my staring, I cracked a smile. I bet it was funny. I mean, just imagining myself, running down the hall and slamming right smack into-

Damnit, Callaby. Getting distracted again.

I scrambled back to my feet and tore off toward the dining room again. "Wait!" The bear yelled but I didn't listen. I kept running, and running. I felt my left knee getting a bit weak, so I started putting more force into my right leg as I ran.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as I passed the curtain of Pirate Cove. The fox that I had just cleaned earlier had lunged out at me like his life depended on it.

"What the fu-"

My face connected with something hard and fuzzy. I took a step back to inspect the brown fur like material, gulping when I realized. My eyes slowly traveled up the body, past a nice bow tie, a muzzle, and finally to his blue eyes. "Now, dear. We do not use those kind of words here." "I'm sorry." I apologized in a hoarse voice.

And without further-a-do, I had slipped away from the bear and was running again.

Once I had reached the dining area, I knew I had to come up with a plan. I ducked under one of the tables, hoping to have time to formulate an idea. After a minute of panting, a thought occurred to me. These things couldn't climb, could they? Well, it was worth a shot if they found me. Probably my only option if they did.

So there I sat, trembling like a frightened Chihuahua. And it wasn't long before I felt something moving in my pocket. "What the-" I pulled out the cupcake that I had picked up from the first night. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf, it's eyes wide and terrified. I silently cooed over the adorable creature and tried to silently reassure it. All of these things had feelings and thoughts to a certain extent, huh?

The sound of the herd that killed Mufasa echoed throughout the building as the animatronics came running into the dining area. As soon as I heard muttering and the sound of tables being flipped, I knew I had to move. Fast. I flicked the tablet on for a millisecond to see the time and stuffed it in my pocket. Surprisingly, a lot of time had gone by. It was already 5:12. Hopefully, I would make it.

I put the cupcake between my hoodie and my shirt, right underneath my chin. It's eyes could still see what was happening, and with whatever force it was using, it clung to the hoodie and me. I crawled out from under the table and made a mad dash toward the curtain of the stage. I hopped onto the stage and grabbed the curtain, and started climbing it.

"Oh, no you don't."

I screamed as two large paws wrapped around my midsection and pried me from the curtain. My only chance to escape. Now I was done for. Dead. And as Phone Guy put it, only my eyes and teeth would ever see the light of day again. I nearly sobbed. But not out of fear. Anger.

"Put me down!" I pounded my fists on the golden bears back.

"If you say so."

My body was unceremoniously dropped on the floor and I was sure that my tailbone had been successfully bruised. Though, that was the least of my worries at the moment. The 5 animatronics circled around me, all staring with ominous eyes. They were about to stuff me in a suit. I was going to die. I would never eat wondrous food again. Or ever listen to another Coldplay song. Or see more adorable animals. Or have my first kiss. Or-

 **SCRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

My hand slapped over the area where my heart would be as I nearly went into cardiac arrest on the spot. My eyes looked up at the pink blur that was the cupcake, screeching horrifically and attacking one of my attackers. Bonnie.

"Oh, dear god! Get it off! Get it off! I didn't know the human had the freaking-"

"Shut yer trap, ye' scalawag! Ye' be wakin' up the whole world!"

"Hold still, Bonnie-" The famous bear himself had begun his screeching also when the cupcake attacked him. All the while, the golden bear was laughing. Chica, well, she just stood a little off to the side, surprised by this change in what used to be a routine for them.

I jumped up and snatched the cupcake from Freddie's face. "I'll be taking this." And ran as fast as I could while the animatronics chased after me. My pounding adrenaline began to block out any sound other than my own fast unsteady heartbeat. As soon as I ran into the office, I slammed both doors shut. I had 22% battery with less than 5 minutes left. I wasn't worried. But I was a bit frightened by the banging on my door and the faces staring through the windows on either side of my office. My trembling hands pulled the little cupcake closer to my body. My eyes looked over the cupcake for any harm. When I saw none, I gently smiled at it.

"I'll just call you CK."


	8. Chapter 8

I practically praised the little cupcake, CK, for saving me. Even my mother had cooed over the little creature when she saw it sitting on the counter when she got home. Though, she didn't know it was actually pretty much _alive._

My school day went by relatively fast, unfortunately. I didn't want to go back to that horrific pizzeria. It's been twice now that I've almost been stuffed in a stuff. Just thinking about it sent chills up my spine and made me go pale in the face.

But there was also another problems.

Some teens from school had found out about the fact that I work at the pizzeria as a night guard. For fun, they wanted me to let them in tonight. They believed the place was haunted and had dared each other to spend a night there. Five freaking teens. Of course, when I said "No", I was nearly pummeled.

"Listen here, **W** allaby. You're gonna let us in that building, and you're not gonna tell _anyone_ about it. Understand?" I flinched and nodded my head vigorously. He grinned. "Good."

And the daylights were knocked from me.

I awoke an hour later, sluggish and still laying on the school grounds. My hand tenderly brushed against my eye which I was sure was blue and black. I sighed and stood up, grabbing my stuff. Mom was probably wondering why I wasn't home yet.

I walked home, stumbling on the sidewalk and partially on the road. After a few minutes, a car pulled up beside me. It was our neighbors car, a sweet old lady that we called . She frequently invites my mother and I to her house for dinner, or lunch, or brunch. Just anything. She was extremely generous. Not to mention the many different plants and animals she had. She lived in a large two story house, and had a couple of cats and dogs, two ferrets, three hamsters, a guinea pig, two lovebirds, surprisingly a small snake, a large aquarium with all sorts of fish and other underwater creatures, and a few animals outside in the large yard behind her house. Oh, and did I mention that she was rich? She had so much money, it was like she could buy anything she wanted.

Anyways, the 55 year old woman rolled down her window as the car came to a stop. "Cally? Are you alright?" I tried to nod, but my head only swayed. "Oh, Cally! What happened to you? Here, get in the car, I'll take you home." The sweet woman got out of the car and gently dragged me to the passenger side and helped me sit.

When we pulled in the driveway, my mother came rushing out. " ! Have you seen- Oh, Cally!" She ran toward me, and upon noticing my bruised face, gently brushed her thumb across it. I flinched. "What happened?" Time for another excuse.

"I fell down the stairs when school ended." She squinted her eyes at me, trying to see through my lie, but couldn't get past my poker face. "Alright. Go get some rest." She looked at . "Thank you for bringing Callaby home." The woman smiled, her eyes creating crows feet when she did. "It's no problem at all. You have a nice night." "You, too."

After a much needed rest, I was almost physically prepared for work. But not mentally. I slipped on a pair of black shorts, figuring I would probably be doing much running tonight. I put on my black and white Nike shoes and a grey and black striped tank top. Then I once again put on my favorite navy blue hoodie, with CK sitting in his rightful spot just under my chin.

My mom was letting me use her bike to go to work now, she didn't like the idea of me walking and taking so long to get there and come back. It made her a little anxious.

I showed up at the pizzeria at 11:47 and saw the other teens waiting. Jackson, Taylor, Kenzie, Austin, and Jace.

I sighed as I approached. And then I pretty much laid down the law. "Alright, listen. When we go into the building, what I say, goes. Understand? If not, well...let's just say you'll be surprised when you what really happens here at night." Jackson was about to throw in a comment, a smirk plastered on his face, until I interrupted him by unlocking the door and slamming it open. My footsteps stormed through the dining area, and I swore the animatronics stiffened. I was furious.

"I brought guests." I growled out to the animatronics. Chica flinched, surprisingly. I thought they couldn't move before hours? I narrowed my eyes at them and sauntered to my office. "Follow me." I grumbled, and they did as told.

Just a couple of minutes before 12:00, the phone rang.

"Shouldn't you answer that?"

I glared at Taylor. "I know what I'm doing. It's just a recording." I shouldn't have let them listen to it.

" _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

The others gave me odd looks. "It was the night guard before me." I answered with a poker face, which didn't last throughout the message.

 _"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging*"_

"Wait, what was that?" Kenzie asked with narrowed eyes. I didn't answer.

 _"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."_

I gulped.

 _"Uh, hey, do me a favor. *banging* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *banging* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang*"_

"Damnit, answer us, Wallaby! What does he mean? Is this a prank?" I looked at Jace with wide eyes. "I-I told you guys you shouldn't come here. You should've listened." I mumbled quietly. They all stood there, with confusion on their faces.

 _"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*."_

"What the-" Jackson started but was interrupted by Phone Guy.

 _"You know...*deep moan* oh, no - *noises followed by a loud screech and static*"_

They were all terror stricken after hearing the message. I gave them a look that pretty much said 'Now do you see what I mean?' Taylor slumped down to the floor, looking pretty much traumatized. "Who was that?" I shrugged. "Don't know. Never found out his name, so I just called him Phone Guy. I guess-" I gulped. "-I guess he's dead...the animatronics stuffed him in one of the suits. I tried to tell you guys not to come." I was suddenly very angry. I stood up outraged. "Why couldn't you just listen? God, I tried to save you all but you didn't listen to me! Because nobody listens to _**W**_ _allaby!_ " I sneered. They looked anywhere but at me. I slumped down in my office chair and rubbed my hands across my face. My lips parted, released a half sob, half chuckle.

"Now we're all dead meat."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, check the left light. I can't find Bonnie."

 **Click.**

"Oh, god! He's right there!"

"Shut the door, Austin!"

It was the forth night, and the animatronics were getting very...productive. So far, we've made it to 2:47. With only 24 percent battery left...

Make that 23.

"He won't move from the door! The powers draining!" I started to silently panic. I checked the camera, and also couldn't find Chica.

"Close the right door!"

Sure enough, when they closed the door, the chicken animatronic had smashed right into the door.

We had 17 percent battery left.

But, Callaby here had a plan.

"I'm getting you guys out of this building." The others looked at me, hopeful. No matter how mean they were to me, I wasn't just going to let them be killed by these...things.

I held CK close to me, comforting him and secretly trying to comfort myself.

"How?" Jackson asked. "We can't get past these things." I smirked and pointed up, toward the vent. "Oh, really?"

"We're climbing in that filthy thing?" Taylor nearly shrieked. I gave her a blank look. "Well, you could just get stuffed in a suit-" "Shut it, Wallaby. I'll just climb the air shaft."

I went in first, to guide the others toward the vent that was just above the front doors of the pizzeria. The girls behind me, and the guys behind them. By this time, it was only about 3:00 and the battery percentage was almost at 10. I half wondered if the animatronics walked in the office yet?

As I crawled across the next opening vent, I heard a noise beneath me. I turned around to see Kenzie was just about to cross the vent.

"No!"

My hand automatically pushed her back, out of harms way, and a large purple paw grabbed my wrist.

"Take two lefts and a right and you should be right at the front doors- be car-" They all screamed, as did I, when I was yanked out of the air shaft and into the chest of a familiar purple bunny.

"Gotcha."

I screamed a blood curdling scream and he instantly dropped me. "God, why did we have to have a girl for a night guard?" He covered his ears with his large paws. I scrambled to get to my feet and ran across the dining room and toward the stage. The other animatronics had popped out of nowhere and were chasing me. Just my luck, I had reached the backstage room just in time and slammed the door close, locking it in the process. I jumped back away from the door when the others started pounding on it.

"Go away!" I screamed at them. My hands automatically grabbed my hair as I screamed. The panic I was feeling was overwhelming.

"I'm human! Don't you understand? I'm just a kid, a girl, I haven't done anything to you! I don't wanna die!"

Suddenly the noises stopped.

I removed my hands and slumped to the floor, trembling. The cupcake beneath my chin didn't show any signs of fear, which was unusual. Then, I heard the faintest sound of music playing. Bonnie's guitar.

"We're waiting every night

To finally roam and invite

Newcomers to play with us

For many years we've been all alone~"

My eyes widened. Freddy was singing.

"We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day~

An imposter took our lived away

Now we're stuck here to decay!~"

What kind of song was this? What was that supposed to mean?

"Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking!~"

Now they had all joined in, and they were desperately singing their little hearts out.

"We're poor little souls

Who have lost all control

And we're forced here to take that role!~"

Forced to take what role? Poor little souls?

"We've been all alone!

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987!~

Join us, be our friend!

Or just be stuck and defend!

After all you've only got-"

Be their friend? But-

"Five nights at Freddy's~"

And they stopped singing.

I stayed there, in the back room. Their words replayed in my brain over and over. I couldn't stop thinking about it. What did it all mean? What could they have possibly been trying to tell me? The bell chimed for 6:00 and I scurried out of the backstage area. I halted when I saw the animatronics. Though they didn't move, I was still pretty scared of them.

I didn't even bother grabbing my stuff from the office, I just bolted toward the front doors of the pizzeria. Just as I was about to reach the door, panting and shaking horribly, I ran into a familiar golden bear. My body fell backwards from the force and I yelped.

"Oh, dear. I am terribly sorry." He tried to reach out a hand to help me up, but I didn't accept it. My senses were frozen from the fear coursing through my veins, making everything seem fuzzy. He sighed and pulled out a piece of folded up paper and gently placed it on the handle of the door for me. He placed his hat over his chest and gave a shameful bow. I blinked and he was gone.

I shakily stood from my feet and grabbed the folded up piece of paper. I gave one look at the animatronics, who were all staring at me, and I gulped. Without anymore hesitations, I ran out of the door.

When I got home, I ran straight up to my room to get ready for school. I still had another night that I had to come back to that place. That horrid place. Another freaking night at that stupid pizzeria. I plopped down on my bed and screamed my frustration into the pillow. Would I still survive? My eyes glanced over at the note in my hand. What did it say? Was it a threat? I gulped and began opening up the note. I could make out a scribble sort of handwriting, written in red ink. My jaw dropped, majority of my questions answered as I read it. How? Would I be able to? Written on the dainty paper, the words spelled out,

 _Forgive us._


	10. Chapter 10

Luckily, school was closed that day due to some sort of problem with the water system. Now, normally I would have stayed home and slept and relaxed all day munching on pizza and other junk foods but-

"Callaby, could you work a day shift today? We're missing a couple of waiters and we need some help up here."

I groaned, still half asleep and trying to understand the universe all over again. It took me a second to realize who was calling. Ah, .

"Sir-"

"Please, Callaby. You'll even be paid for this." I sighed. "I'll be up there in ten." I could practically here the smile and relief in his voice. "Oh, thank you. See you in a b-" his voice was cut out by the a loud shrill of laughter from a kid in the background. Then the call was ended.

I practically fell downstairs, then grabbed my car keys. My clothing consisted of a pair of black sweatpants, some old grey and worn out converse, and a semi-tight long sleeved grey shirt. My hair was put into a French braid to keep the hair out of my face, although there were still a few stray hairs that tickled my nose. Though, they weren't too much of a bother.

When I arrived at the pizzeria, I was nearly overwhelmed by how many kids were there already. Well, school is out. So no wonder there were so many people showing up already.

I smiled as I walked in the pizzeria. My heart always melted at the sight of children and the sweet sound of their laughter. So innocent and naive. I missed the days of my childhood.

"Hello, here is a uniform for you too wear." One of the waitresses that I had met before handed me the uniform. His name was Trey, and he was actually kind of cute. I nodded and flashed a quick thankful smile. Suddenly, I was pushed forward and face planted Trey's chest, seeing as how I'm short I never reached past other peoples shoulders. A kid had bumped into me from behind. I blushed and pulled myself away from Trey. My hands fidgeted desperately as I recollected myself.

"I'm sorry!" The little girl looked up at me with owl eyes. Her eyes were a very bright emerald, and her hair was nearly golden and was touched with the faintest hint of curls on the end. She had a light tan, with freckles splattered across her nose, and her height was about at my waist. I chuckled and patted the girls head, my blush disappearing. "It's alright, kiddo. Don't stress yourself." She smiled back, and giggled. Then she ran off to where the other kids were playing.

"That was adorable." I turned around to look at Trey again and blushed. I rubbed the back of my neck as I laughed nervously. "Well, I better-uh-go get these...clothes...on." I scurried off to the restrooms. Wow, that was awkward.

My uniform consisted of a yellow button up collared shirt that was a bit too tight for comfort, a black skirt that reach just above my knees, a yellow apron, and a yellow cap that I had to wear on my head that said. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria"

And boy, was that waitressing job stressful or what? I was out in the area near the ball pit and arcade area and was constantly running back and for between tables and the kitchen. People were ordering here and there and kids were just making a mess. One kid had even tried to put a piece of pizza in the coin slot of an arcade game.

"Hey, kid! Get back here!"

The kid ran off into the crowd, giggling as I chased him. _Why, that little-_

"Hey, Cally, it's your thirty minute break, I'm coverin' for ya." One of the other waitresses, Macey Holly, had told me. I gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you."

I sat down at one of the booths by myself, enjoying a bottle of water that I had brought with me. My feet were killing me, these damned shoes... I couldn't wait to finally get a nap and-

I jumped, startling myself as someone took the seat in the booth across from mine. My eyes widened to the size of planets when I saw who it was. We stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. He took his top hat off and laid it on the table and sighed. His eyes darted side to side, watching the kids and any other ears that may be listening.

"Callaby." I flinched when he said my name. My eyes darted away fearfully. He looked down in shame before his blue eyes met mine again. "I- _We_ are terribly sorry. What we did-it was very unnecessary. We give our sincerest apologies for what happened-"

I gave him a fierce glare. "You expect me to just fully trust you just because of some apology, Mr. _Fazbear._ " I sneered. He practically shrunk in his seat before silently pleading with me. "Please. We realize now that you were, in fact, a human. If you are able to find the mercy in your heart, would you-" He gulped. "Would let us prove to you tonight that we are not so bad after all?" I sighed, and grumbled. My hands rubbed across my face as I tried to process what he was saying. I knew that they wouldn't stop until I agreed, so I decided that they could have a chance. Just _one_ chance. That's all. And I wasn't going back to this horrid place after tonight.

"Fine." He instantly perked up. "But you better stay true to your word." If an animatronic could smile, he would definitely be smiling right now. For what reason? I had absolutely no idea. "Oh, thank you, Miss Callaby. Have a good day." He tipped his hat and went off to continue his daily job. A pitiful whine of frustration burst past my lips before I could stop it.

"What am I even doing anymore?"


End file.
